Republica San Torta
The Republica San Torta consists of one fairly sizeable island off the south American coast, this island itself consists mostly of dense jungle and river. San Torta, which takes it's name from a massive rock outcrop which looks just like a slice of layer cake, would probably never have been settled except for one man; Teodore San Pudin. San Pudin was a prospector who was convinced that the island would yield silver. How he came to this conclusion has never been explained, but he was proved correct. Realising the value of this find, San Pudin succeeded in declaring the island an independent Republic with himself as president in 1856. This rather annoyed Argentina, who wanted the silver for themselves. In 1874, they invaded the tiny republic and took over. By this time, Teodore San Pudin was in his late sixties, and it fell to his son, Emilio San Pudin to lead the revolt which over threw the Argentinian oppressors and drove them out. This became known as the War of the Cake. From that day forth, San Torta has been it's own nation. Although a democracy, members of the San Pudin family have an sun-nerving tendency to be elected president, although they are by no means to only people ever to be so elected. San Torta grew wealthy thanks to it's rich silver mines and clever management of other resources (it is the worlds largest exporter of domesticated sloths). Her citizens are well educated, thanks to an enlightened public education system which includes the famous University of San Pudin (the capital city, not the family itself) During World War One, San Torta sent it's armed forces to join the struggle in Europe on the side of the allies (San Torta held the lucrative Sloth contract with the French Department of Zoological Gardens, and they were not about to see that dry up!). San Torta's forces consisted of a regiment of crack troops, lead by Generalissimo Olaf San Pudin (by this time a large number of Swedish immigrants had settled in the republic, mostly miners and mining engineers). His deputy, Colonel Rodrigo Empanada quickly saw the usefulness of Aircraft, and founded the San Tortan Air Force (STAF), flying a variety of aircraft bought from other allied nations. San Tortan forces made little impact to the overall outcome of WW1, however they were highly regarded by their allies. During World War Two, San Torta again joined in on the side of the allies, this time, however she offered her services to Australia in her struggle with the Japanese. As her armies were skilled in jungle warfare, the offer was readily accepted. General Juan Natillas lead the armed forces in this conflict, supported by Admiral Helado's fleet and Air Marshall Sven Jurgen-Gelleta's air force. During the cold war, San Torta remained studiously neutral, being more concerned with Argentina's increasing interest in winning the republic back again. San Torta strengthened it's armed forces in preparation. San Torta entered the 21st century under the leadership of Bartolomeo San Pudin, a peaceful and prosperous nation, although a national existential crisis was caused when San Torta was declared to be the 'Best Fictional Country' in the 2008 Whiffy Awards. See Also: CAC Thundercat Mk.II The Scarlett Sloth Slothettes San Pudin Aviation